


Do or don't

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Empire State University stories [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first real date following a series of not-dates, Thor and Ororo linger in the snow outside Holland Hall. A decision is made soon after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do or don't

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairings: Thor/Ororo Munroe
> 
> Prompt - Walk Away
> 
> Note: I’d rate this PG-13. You’d see the actions in a Disney movie, but not the scenario or the internal thoughts.

It is absolutely  _freezing_  outside.

Despite the fact that Ororo is using all of the power that she can in order to raise the temperature around them, the sky is still gray and threatening to snow.

Ororo shivers, clutching her heaviest winter coat tight around her body as an icy blast of wind whips through the breezeway between Holland Hall and the Tower. In front of her, Thor doesn’t even look bothered by the freezing winds or the snow that starts drifting down in the next moment to land in his blond hair.

"You really didn’t need to walk me to my dorm," Ororo points out, smiling a little as she looks up at Thor’s face. "I could have dropped you off by your building on our way back. I can take care of myself, you know."

Ororo reaches out and squeezes one of Thor’s big hands, wishing that it could have been just warmer out so that she could feel the warmth of his skin instead of the smooth, worn leather of his gloves.

Thor shakes his head, offering Ororo the sort of soft smile that never fails to make her feel like swooning.

"I know," Thor says, speaking lowly as he steps close enough that Ororo has to let Thor’s hand go so that she can rest it on his hip instead. He moves his hand as well, resting it against the small of her back. "I wanted to walk you home anyway."

The weight of that big hand through that coat feels like a lot of things to Ororo. It feels like a promise, like a tease, like… like Ororo’s going to cry if she has to go up to her room by herself.

Ororo shivers again, but this time, it has nothing to do with the weather. Her gloved fingers flex against Thor’s hip and she finds herself staring at his very pink, very close mouth.

"D-do you want to come up?" Ororo asks, rushing as she feels a blush burn at her cheeks. Thankful for both the poorly lit breezeway around them and the darkness of her skin, she manages a smile for Thor that doesn’t feel strained.

Thor blinks. “Hm?”

Ororo repeats herself despite the sudden dread that rises up to choke her at the thought of Thor walking back to his dorm in the dark. “Do you want to come up — for a little while, I mean. Jean’s been away for a conference all week and she’s not due back until the end of break. You can sleep on her bed tonight if you don’t want to come back out here.”

Thor licks his lips, frowning a bit before the expression on his face clears to one that’s more neutral.

 ”You’re asking me to sleep over?” He sounds nervous to Ororo’s ears, like he can’t believe that she’s the one asking him up for what is obviously, pretty plain attempt at getting to be alone with him. “Are you sure?”

"Yes!" Somehow, Ororo manages to keep from just plain dragging Thor into her dorm and up the stairs. Somehow. "Please?"

It’s the please that does it.

Thor smiles again and it’s like the sun is coming out again despite the fact that it’s close to midnight. He leans in, his chapped lips pressing against her sticky strawberry scented lip-gloss in a quick kiss that still manages to make Ororo feel like she’s been zapped with a spark of electricity.

"Again?" Ororo asks in an embarrassingly plaintive whisper of breath. "Kiss me again?"

"Not until we get upstairs," Thor murmurs, his hungry gaze fixed firmly on Ororo’s mouth where his own had been pressed not even a moment before. The hand that he has pressed to Ororo’s back flexes, pressing her body against his own hard enough that Ororo kind of winds up distracted by Thor’s…  _Thorness._

"You suck," Ororo says when Thor breaks the contact between their bodies, complaining half-heartedly as Thor stands there and beams at her. She reaches out and snags one of his hands before towing him in the direction of Holland Hall’s front doors. "Fine, we’re going upstairs, but you owe me a kiss when we get there."


End file.
